


You are not alone

by YuuiOotori



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiOotori/pseuds/YuuiOotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no more hiding from now on. There is no more letting go when things end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not alone

_There is no more hiding from now on. There is no more letting go when things end._

_\- Written by Yuui Ootori -  
10/19/2014_

 

**I. Snow (Yuki - 雪)**

He had seen dead many times; so many that his eyes barely blinked and his body showed no flinch as they fell before his boots one by one. However, that day was another matter.

The young chief was standing rigidly among those lifeless bodies, hollow eyes wandering nowhere. All of them were covered by thick snow. Most of them were his enemies. One was his man.

He kept standing there for a while until a soft whisper suddenly broke the cold silence. The man didn't even move to see who it was.

They returned to the ship without exchanging any more words. The snow was white and cruel that day.

 

**II. Wind (Kaze - 風)**

Nightmares kept haunting him in his every sleep. Hard darkened eyes saw corpses everywhere. There were crimson streams leaking from his stained gloves. Such a strong deadly smell made his lungs ache.

It was an ugly mixture of blood smell and howling wind, along with a long lost shade of green that he had failed to hold for thousand years and more.

His eyes wide opened as a soft whisper was lingering so close to his ear. There was nothing other than the cold wind violently scratching his pale skin, and a pair of ruby stones luring in the dark. Red was never his favorite color, but it matched beautifully with this pretty creature lying next to him.

They returned to their sleep soundly without questions or answers. The wind didn't bother him anymore.

 

**III. Towards the Sun (Hyuuga - 日向)**

Light and feathers wraps around him. He is forgiven, leaving alone his important thing behind for a secluded life. An eternal sleep for his deadly sin.

Somewhere in the world can he hear birds chirping. He can smell the sweet scent of every flower. He can feel a warm touch along his eyelash. All feel like someone's soft whisper for him only.

There's no one here but the sun that has been watching him for a lifetime as he wakes up from the endless sleep.

The fallen Death God returns his gaze towards his unexpected partner above him. It gives him a feeling of longing for something -or someone so dear that has promised to stay by his side forever.

 

 **III-2.** **You are not alone**

The kiss tastes sweet and bitter. So soft and harsh that he can no longer remember how and when things happen. The human in front of him has promised to tell him the story but now they don't even care about that.

Never before has he wished that this Rim Reaper's black cloak turned into his old heavy black and gold uniform. The warm sunlight keeps playing on his eyelids. A soft whisper stops him for a moment then melts into the thin air between them as they slowly parts.

He places his palms on each side of his friend and love's cheeks, dropping the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose down onto the ground. Amethysts on Crimsons so tenderly until a familiar grin forms on the taller male’s lips. With no more waiting as the fallen Death God presses his bruised lips onto the other's supposing that it is their last day; as if he was scared of losing this precious moment at any time - a miracle that this very person with all black and gold is now wrapping his strong arms around him and tightening his embrace.

A chuckle escapes the tall dark hair male's lips. Hardly expecting that his stoic former boss to behave in this way, perhaps they have been playing the game of pretending for too long. At least not now any more as he quietly thanks the Chief of Heaven. His pair of sunglasses will be left there for a while he wonders.

* * *

**Fandom:** 07-Ghost  
 **Characters:**  Hyuuga & Ayanami  
 **Disclaimer:** They belong to Yuki Anemiya & Yukino Ichihara


End file.
